The protector
by NekoZukiN
Summary: The final battle ended with the loss of little Shippo. Weighted by her grief, Kagome agrees to Midoriko's suggestion to go home. However, the home she returns to isn't the one she always remembered. In a world infested with an illness with no cure, she has to survive and chase the boy she thinks may be her beloved Shippo. Newt/Kagome, contains spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was raining heavily on that day. The water droplets pelted on the clearing where the final battle took place. The place was a mess- there was blood everywhere, half-washed by the heavy rain, the other half absorbed into earth, or crusted on the dead bodies. And the dead. Oh, the dead! Mangled bodies lay everywhere, a once beautiful field turned into a graveyard.

_There was somewhere in this graveyard,_ Kagome knew, _that her son lay, waiting for her to find him._ Poor Shippo got lost in the bloodbath, and thou Kagome hoped with all her might that her kit was alive; she knew that the chances of that being the case were extremely slim, almost non-existent.

However, that didn't stop her. So there she was- in her barely adequate uniform, hair stuck to her face, half-cursing, half-praying, carefully making her way through the corpses. She was _alone._

She made a noise at that- a wretched laughing bark, that sounded more like a choked sob, tearing out of her throat before she could stop it. _Of course_, she was alone -others were too occupied with celebrating their success.

After the battle a proud lord Seshomaru had collected a giddy Rin from Kaede's care, looking perfect even with his minor scratches. Miroku proposed to Sango, to which she wholeheartedly said yes. Kohaku had been saved, and persuaded Sango to teach him the secrets of demon slaying. After that Sango would retire and become a housewife and the task of rebuilding the demon slayer clan would fall on the boy's shoulders.

Ayame had helped to carry a limping Kouga (his legs sported a huge slash from when Naraku took away his shards) back to the eastern pack's den. Kagome now could hear the joyous howling sounds over the rain (seems like Ayame got her prince at last).

Kagome sighed. _Speaking of princes,_ Inuyasha got what he wanted too. Kikyo had died (twice), but her soul got absorbed in the Shinkon no Tama. Thus Inuyasha met her again, while he was saving Kagome from the jewel itself. Inuyasha made up his mind to stay with Kikyo in the jewel, and their souls got purified and freed when Kagome made a wish for the jewel to disappear forever.

_It was just her luck that it had been the wrong wish._ The jewel was purified, but it didn't vanish like she thought it would. Sure, it was useless now, no more than a glass bauble, but Kagome had a feeling that it would be one of those things, that started with a good intention and backfired at her _terribly_ later on.

_Everyone got their happy ending except her._

Of course she was happy for her friends, but she also couldn't deny the bitterness in her heart.

She kicked a little stone around as she went and realized that she was not doing her best to search for Shippo, not because she didn't think she would find him, but because she thought she _would _(she imagined him all battered and bruised, dead, in a pile of bodies, and knew that she would simply go mad if she found him in that state).

Kagome sighed for the thousandth time that day and looked up at the sky. The rain was almost done now and the cold droplets felt good on her face (she was, however, forced to bring her head down with a hiss when one salty drop landed square in her left eye).

Rubbing her left eyelid in an attempt to lessen the itching, Kagome deemed the day to be over and in an agonizingly slow walk and an unbelievably heavy heart headed to Kaede's village. It was well past midnight when she arrived.

The next day was Sango and Miroku's wedding combined with a grand feast to celebrate Naraku's demise. Little Rin even managed to get the icy lord to bring her to the party, now talking shyly to Kohaku, who was describing some kind of a battle to her. Kagome noticed that in the end of the story Kohaku came out as a victor, and Rin was absolutely amazed by the story and was asking him to tell more (it took Kagome all of her willpower to refrain from a matchmaking attempt).

Seshomaru was talking to Kaede about rebuilding the village and throwing from-the-corner-of-the-eye glances at Rin _(and Kohaku)_ every now and then. Miroku was giving toasts and telling stories to those that were listening, pausing only to take a sip from his sake. Kagome had to admit that today he outdid himself with jokes (earning Kagome her first smile in days) and noticed with glee that he wasn't making any moves on the village women.

And Sango, her dear sister, was simply _gorgeous_ in her white kimono. And she was making her way to Kagome (the crowds were parting like the Red Sea in front of Moses) with a cup of sweet sake in her hands. She came to say sorry for having the wedding when Kagome was grieving. Resisting the tears, Kagome choked out an "it's Ok. I'm happy for you" and was surprised how calm her voice sounded. Sango went after warm congratulations from Kagome, leaving the cup of sake with her. Shrugging, Kagome drank the liquid and in drunken stupor shuffled towards the well.

Once there she just sat on the grass her back leaning on the well, and curling into a ball cried out all the sadness and fear of the last days. It took her sometime to realize that someone had joined her pity party.

Looking up, she saw a woman with brown eyes and black hair, wearing an armored miko garb. It wasn't until her image flickered for a second, that Kagome realized that the woman was a ghost.

_"Do you regret it?"_ She asked.

"Regret what?" Kagome stupidly asked.

_"Everything"_ the woman simply said and looked her into the eyes.

"No." Kagome suddenly became aware that she was speaking with great Midoriko herself, but that didn't matter now- they were just two women talking to each other.

_"I can make it all go away"_ Something in her voice made it sound like a suggestion.

_"Send you back to your time and maybe you'll find your happiness?" _Midoriko asked again in her offhanded way.

"That's nice" Kagome said and immediately wanted to smack herself for the stupid answer. "That would be nice- going home, forgetting that all of this happened and getting on with life" She expanded her answer to make it seem more intelligent.

_"Then why don't you?"_

"Why don't I?" Kagome dumbly repeated the question. The woman was still staring at her. Their eyes met for the first time and Kagome demanded with sudden authority "Help me do it"

_"It will not be the same home you will be returning to. Will you still tame the risk?"_

"Yes" Nothing could stop Kagome from going home.

_"Fine"_ The woman chirped, seemingly pleased with the answer. Still seated, she recited a spell in a hurried whisper, throwing her hands up to the sky. The well reopened for the last time with a blurry of blues and pinks.

Kagome stood to look in the depths of the well and when she turned to thank Midoriko the woman was already gone. Bracing herself, Kagome leaped into the well and before time could whisk her away she heard Midoriko's voice stating something she knew she wouldn't forget no matter what.

_"WICKED is good"_ she had said.

When Kagome opened her eyes she was standing at the bottom of the well. She didn't know what Midoriko said meant, but whatever it was, it had sent a cold chill up her spine. She shivered and climbed up the rope to sit on the lip of the well.

The shed was half-lit. Kagome was sure it had been night-time when she jumped into the well, but it seemed that it was a morning now. Shrugging, she slid open the door of the shed house and was assaulted by a brutal wave of heat.

Struggling to breath, Kagome took in her surroundings- everything was scorched, the metal of her bicycle had melted on the tires, Goshinboku was now nothing but a burnt brown stump of a tree, the main house was a disaster, everything looked run down and out-of-business. There was a smell of burning rubber in the air and someone was screaming in the distance. That someone was soon joined by others screaming and whooping and crying and they made an eerie chorus, sounding like they wanted to raise the dead. And the sun was hot and closer to Earth than it should've been.

Some thing was very, _very wrong_.

That's when she heard it- a rustling in the bushes. And she turned right on time to see a figure wildly jump at her. It tackled her onto the ground and started chocking her with both hands. Kagome's hands were free, so in desperation she threw a punch at the figure.

It took him by surprise, connected straight with his ear (Kagome wondered if she did boxing in her past life, then almost laughed at the image of Kikyo jumping around and knock-outing people) and she was able to throw him off her and get some distance between them.

She used her time to look at the person to search for weak points, but her heart almost stopped when she recognized that figure. With his black hair a matted mess, clothes ripped and ragged, stood before her Souta. She saw his shoulders tense for another attack and to protect herself Kagome threw her arms in front of her and formed a shimmering barrier.

"Souta? Souta! It's me-Kagome! Please stop!" She shouted at him

The insane haze in his eyes cleared and he whispered her name like it was his first time seeing her.

"Yes! Souta, it's me. What's going on?" Kagome tried to reassure herself that she was dreaming or this was one of Souta's pranks.

"Why are you here?" Her brother asked and took an unsure step towards her.

"I'm here to stay with you, Souta" Kagome tried using the best soothing voice she could muster.

"Go away. We don't need you. You left us to prance through the woods with Inuyasha, while we were suffering through hell. You always leave." He spat and turned to leave.

"Souta, wait!" _So much for calming him down._

Suddenly Souta turned his head to look at her (so quickly that something made a cracking sound in his spine), the clarity left his eyes and he said.

"You shouldn't have screamed. _Gramps_ will hear ya, you know. He'll give ya a _hell_."He said with an obvious glee. Kagome tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut.

Just than a head looked down from the top of the roof. Gramps. He was as ragged as Souta (from what Kagome could see). The old man looked at her for a long moment, and opening his mouth in a toothless smile, happily showed her the hammer he had in his right hand. _He looked like a kid showing a medal to his mother,_ Kagome couldn't help thinking.

Just as unexpectedly, his face twisted in anger and he threateningly swung his hammer back and forth. Kagome noted her brother chanting "shouldn't've" to himself, but didn't dare to take her eyes from her Gramps. Suddenly the man's grip tightened on a roof tile and he pushed himself off the edge with a warrior-like war cry. For a moment, Kagome feared his safety, but the man landed on the ground, on all fours, and his hammer fell right beside his hand. Souta didn't react, off somewhere in his own world.

For Kagome, however, it was the last straw and when the man grabbed the hammer and smacked his lips, she ran. Without any warning, just bolted out the place to the woods nearby(most of the trees were charred and leafless) - there is something in old man ,that used to complain about having to walk, jumping down from the roofs like Batman, with a hammer no less, that tends to creep people out.

Souta stood unmoving in his place, but Gramps quickly bolted after her. Kagome ran on, jumping over tree roots and ducking over branches, her jogs in feudal era preparing her for this. The man was hot on her heels, shouting and cursing, but Kagome could tell that he was losing ground.

She ran on for a solid hour. Her heart ached and her legs burnt and she knew she should stop soon (unless she is to collapse from exhaustion). Risking a backwards glance, she was relived not to see her Grandfather. However she failed to see the figure right in front of her. Needless to say this resulted in a crash.

After the collision, the figure was sent sprawling on the ground, Kagome a few inches away from him. She noted the _cleanness_ of the man (something she didn't expect) and focused on his Hispanic looking face. The said face slowly contorted in anger and his eyes shot open. They both jumped away from each other, readying themselves in case the other attacks. The stances were held for a minute until it was apparent that no one was going to attack.

"Ok. _What's your problem_, you bloody Crank?" The man (he looked about 20) bit out in English. Surprisingly his tone wasn't hostile, it was more... interrogative.

Kagome cringed inwardly-because of feudal era she missed most of her school, and English wasn't one of her strongest subject even before the whole fiasco. Looking up to the man's face she tried to calm herself down and break his sentence to parts ,examine each word and understand the whole meaning. Then she finally noticed the strange word he used and realized she didn't know what it means.

"What is a Crank?" She asked in her accented English.

This time it was the man who paused for a second, no bout trying to get past Kagome's accent. Thankfully, he seemed to catch on quickly.

"Well, that's what we call the crazy people in English. You know… _the loonies_." At that point he knocked on his head to visualize the crazy part. Kagome broke into laughter and the man gave her a smirk.

Suddenly bushes rustled and with the stealth of a hunter Gramps entered the clearing and stood a few feet away from the two, shoulders bunched up and ready to attack.

Kagome, startled, quickly hid behind the strange man. That was just the wake-up call he'd needed, because in a blink of eye he took a bazooka-like weapon (from a backpack near them) turned off the safety and aimed it at the old man.

"_That_ is a Crank." The man said, all business. Gramps stepped closer. Kagome saw the man's face harden and before she could do anything a bullet exploded forward and ledged itself in Gramps torso. The bullet exploded with a buzzing sound and the man was on the ground, writhing in pain.

The stranger grabbed her hand and started dragging her into the outskirts of the forest.

_"No!"_ Kagome screamed and tried to loosen his grip on her.

_"Yes!"_ The man countered and run harder.

"He's family" Kagome begged. Sighing, the man stopped and showed her his weapon.

"This 'a Launcher. Gives _a lot_ of pain. But _won't kill_." He looked at Kagome for a moment and when he started running again, Kagome followed at her own will.

After some minutes they reached a strange looking machine. It was huge and metallic, the shape of a half-circle. To Kagome it looked like a UFO.

The man punched some secret code in and with a hissing sound the latch opened like a mouth ready to swallow its food. _Yep,_ Kagome thought, _I'm going to be dissected by aliens. _

A switch was hit, illuminating the insides of the machine. The man called it a Berg.

The man gave her a little tour of the place and stopped in front of, what could only be a, kitchen.

"And last, but not least... the kitchen!"

"You don't say." Kagome couldn't help it; there was just something about him that made her feel at ease. You know, like a big brother. The man let out a snort and Kagome found herself smiling.

"I'm really beginning to like you. Too bad I have to drop you off later" He opened the fridge and took out some ham, cherry tomatoes, cheese and lettuce.

"Then keep me!" Kagome chirped. The man looked surprised at that, and then let out a heartfelt laugh. When Kagome got why exactly was he laughing, she groaned and hid her face with her hands- _that could've been structured so much better!_

"Boy, your English sure needs _a lot_ of work" He commented when he was done laughing. Kagome threw him a cut-it-out glare and slapped him lightly on his bicep (the man was a lot taller than her). He took a look at the withered leaves and threw away all the little into the trash bin

"I mean, that is better that going back to... _Cranks_." She explained, wrinkling her nose on the strangle word.

"I understood what you meant. But I'm not allowed to bring in Cranks" He took out some bread.

"I'm _not_ a Crank!" Kagome snapped defensively. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Are _you_ a Crank?" She leaned away from him.

"Nope!"The man seemed proud "I'm _Immune_ - the Flare doesn't work on me. The Flare is the virus that is causing people to go crazy." He explained, then with a resentful look towards Kagome continued" That thing is really easy to catch. Even if you didn't have it up to now..._Unless_..." Doing a quick once-over of Kagome he abandoned his task and went hurriedly away (not before giving instruction to _stay put_). When he returned Kagome had already made two sandwiches and put them in a plate.

He came in with a machine like a loud-speaker in his hands and took away the plate of sandwiches from Kagome's hands (then put it on a table). He clicked some button and the machinette in his hands started to emit a green laser-light. The man shone the light on Kagome and after a few seconds a beep sound was made. There was a little screen on the device. The man looked at it, then at her, again back to the device and broke into a grin.

"_Good news_-seems I can still "keep" you. A bloody _Munie_, you are!" Kagome was never this relieved in her life. Smiling like an idiot she took hold of the plate with the sandwiches and gave the biggest one to the man, (who took a huge bite out of it) and nibbled on the other herself.

"So, since you _obviously_ are going to hang around for some time, I was thinking on telling you what are we going to do. (He paused to shove another bite into his mouth) Well, I'm a pilot, as you can see from the Berg. I do delivery jobs- weapons, food, medicine, _important stuff_. (He finished his sandwich)Sometimes even people. Actually we'll be flying to the HQ of the organization that I work in after lunch."

Then looking as he realized he left out an important bit, he added.

"Oh, and by the way I'm working for WICKED" Kagome almost choked on her sandwich, but did her best to seem cool and pry out more information (she wasn't about to let a hint from Midoriko just go away).

"So, what does WICKED do?"

"We fight to find the cure to the Flare. And, I shouldn't be telling you this, but oh well, we have a plan that will give us the information we need. I don't know the details, but basically we put groups of boys and girls into huge secluded mazes and make them play out different scenarios, in which they must figure out how to get out of the said situation alive. Their main objective would be to escape the maze."

"And _your_ role in all that?" Kagome asked with a playful smile.

"Pshh. I'm the one who gets supplies so they can do all that. I'm the _important_ one here, 'cause I fly this beauty" He said puffing out his chest and making Kagome giggle.

Suddenly there was a noise. It was coming outside of the Berg. Kagome and the man raced to the nearest window and were shocked to find a horde of Cranks trying to get in.

"What would you know? Your grandpa came back with a company" He said spotting Gramps in the crowd.

"I say it's time the _beauty_ flies"

"Damn right" And with that he sprinted for the control centre, Kagome dutifully following after him.

Shaking the Cranks off was easy after the Berg was up in the air. Kagome tried her best not to think what would happen if her gramps was among the people that were shaken off in the air. She hoped he survived the fall for Souta's sake.

Now they were flying above the Pacific Ocean (seems that the HQ is in the US). They had used that time to talk to each other and Kagome learned the man's name.

_Jorge, the ruler of this Berg_- he introduced himself as. Kagome thought the grand gesture which he used to mention the Berg was incredibly cute. She pronounced his name with minor difficulty.

But when it came the time for him to learn her name, he wrinkled his nose and trying with all of his concentration to pronounce her name as flatly as possible (his English was getting in the way) he said something which sounded more like _"Kugomay"._ Kagome had laughed and Jorge had complained about the complexity of the name (thou he forgot about the lingual barrier and talked with his usual speed-Kagome understood only half of what he had said).

Then he jumped up from his pilot's seat (apparently wearing a safety belts wasn't one of his habits) and in his triumph he made a little show of acrobatics, jumping and twirling in the air until his bottom finally connected with the pilots seat. Kagome wholeheartedly clapped but by the time he said what he thought of, Kagome's claps were slow and half-hearted - one of those mocking slow claps, meant to have people know they have failed.

_"No" _

"Why? That would be so much easier for me"

"_No way_ I'm changing my name." Kagome was adamant on this one.

"_Hey! _You appeared out of nowhere and suddenly _poof_ I'm supposed to take care of you. At least you can do is make it easy for me!" He threw his hands up at the end. Kagome inwardly cringed at that- _he was right_- but still changing the name?

"I will make our food and keep the place clean, but no giving up the name" She said her English grammar forgotten on the last past. At least this made Jorge smile.

"Look. Now that we are stuck with each other, you'll be seeing me a lot. Do you imagine me going all _"KUGOMAY"_ in the ship when I need you?" To prove his point he hollered the strange accented name, now not even trying to keep the relative flatness of Japanese in his voice. Kagome giggled at that and shook her head.

Jorge clicked some buttons and the Berg started hovering in the air.

"So see- we need something simpler. You can still keep you real name, but you will be helping all English-speakers out there a great deal." Kagome finally gave in with a sigh.

"So... How about Katherine? It even starts the same way as your real name" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok than! _Katherine it is_!" He stood with gusto. "It's almost sunset and we have

a long day before us. Why don't we go get some shut-eye?" Now that adrenaline wasn't pumping in her veins anymore she felt how truly tired she was. They went to the small guest area- there were no beds so they had to use the sofas. Kagome took the cream colored one, and Jorge took the other one (thou this one was bigger than Kagome's sofa Jorge still had to curl up to fully fit). They exchanged "goodnight's and lay facing away from each other. After a minute or so Kagome's paranoia kicked in (it was developed in feudal era, where they were sleeping outside, open for youkai attacks). Suddenly, she was grateful for this encounter more than ever.

"Hey, Jorge?"

"Hmm?"

"What if the fuel runs out and we fall into the ocean?" Kagome grunted and shifted, so she was facing Jorge. The man had only turned his head and was looking at her over his shoulder.

"Nah, the fuel tanks of this baby are bigger than a car." He barked out a sleepy laugh and added "But we will know if anything- the alarm is _loud _enough to wake the dead."

Kagome offered an uneasy laugh at that-the comment struck close to home. She thought about Kikyo and Inuyasha (surprisingly she preferred Jorge to protect her- he was no superman, but was smart and funny, not arrogant and grumpy); about their battles to Naraku (she would prefer one of those battles over shooting at crazed people). Then she grieved for her son and knew that if there was a slim chance that she would find him, that chance was already gone. It would be nothing short of a miracle if she ever heard his name again. She offered her prayers and blessing to him and her thoughts went in the direction of Midoriko.

And she was filled with sudden rage, because in her own random and confusing way the woman managed to give her one more adventure to do. Kagome cursed the woman, who started all the feudal era fiasco and didn't give her much choice into starting a new task (Kagome was asked whether she wanted to go back or not, but she was _never_ told what state "home" would be in).

And in her mind she repeated what the woman had said, not wanting to forget it (_surely_ it was a clue to what Kagome should do):

_"WICKED is good"_

NekoZukiN: I'm sure you're thinking _"what is she doing? She still has to update her stories!"_ I know, I couldn't update my stories because of school and my part-time job. But now that I _finally _have my summer vacation I promise to go back to my story writing.

I'm so proud of myself on this one- this, by far, is the best thought-of opening to my stories, and the longest chapter I've written. You have to excuse the grammar mistakes and typos (I'm typing this on my phone). And, this is the _first_ Maze Runner - Inuyasha crossover in this site. _I'm so excited!_

So, you already know that I like Inuyasha. So, here is a new thing _I LOVE_ the Maze runner trilogy. It was recommended to me by my pen pal (_Dean you're awesome!_) and at first I was skeptical about reading an English book. But, I've read through the trilogy and its prologue (The kill order- I think Deedee is Teresa) in 4 days and I _loved_ every minute of it! I absolutely love Newt and my heart was broken in two when he died.

This is going to be a _Newt/Kagome_ (now Katherine- I thought it would be appropriate because the scientists gave new names to their subjects, something like a symbol of a new life) with a _brother-sister_ relationship between Kagome, Jorge and Brenda (she will appear later) and _maybe_ a one-sided Minho/Kagome. Looking forwards to your reviews.

I don't own Inuyasha or The Maze Runner trilogy (if I did Newt would've _never_ died). I just own my crazy imagination.

See you! And remember:

_WICKED is good._


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was in a field of flowers. She was reading a book- _ALGEBRA_ was the title. She shifted the pages, looking at various formulas and trying to make sense of them.

Her poor concentration was broken when she heard someone's joyous laugh. Looking up she saw Shippo, alive and well, chasing a poor butterfly, that was flapping its wing for all it's worth. With a smile Kagome set her book aside, and watched her son, relief flooding through her veins. She absently noted that she was wearing her school uniform.

Finally, Shippo caught the tortured butterfly and scampered over to her. Proudly, he opened his hands to show it to Kagome, but instead of a butterfly there was a big, black spider in his hands. Kagome drew a terrified gasp and the spider, with a sound of its own (which sounded like an alien shriek), it raised one long and hairy foot toward Shippo and the leg suddenly became a tentacle piercing the kits abdomen.

He looked at Kagome for a horrifying second and then Kagome's body was not her own; she was running away, faster she ever remembered herself running, and although she wanted to turn back-to help her kit, she _couldn't_. It was like somebody was controlling her body, ordering her to run like her life depended on it.

So she ran, leaving her soon-to-be-dead son in the spiders clutches. She ran, through a field of wilted flowers, under a grey sky, heavy rain pelting on her back.

And that's when she woke up.

She was sweaty and was crying, still was disoriented from the dream- she could still hear the sounds of rain pelting on the ground. Vaguely, she wondered if she'd woken up Jorge, but one look confirmed that he was out like a light bulb. Still panting, she decided to stay in the bed (_or_ _was she sleeping on a couch?_-she couldn't remember clearly) until she calmed down enough to go and get a cup of water.

She forced herself to breath rhythmically, and over the sounds of her breathing (and Jorge's soft snoring) she realized that what she was hearing was a pitter-patter of feet and it was coming directly from above.

She shot from her couch, now fully awake- and sprinted to Jorge. She skidded to a stop at the feet of the couch (the lone bulb in the corridor that Jorge left on providing some light), and sitting on the edge, she gripped Jorge's broad shoulders and started to shake him awake. He woke with a start and ,instinctively, was about to attack Kagome but he seemed to recognize her the last second and pulled away his fist, which had gotten dangerously close to her face.

"Sorry, I had a tough trainer- was attacking at night, beating me up, then being like "_I'm preparing you for surprise attacks. You'll never know when will the enemy strike_" He said, and groaning he shifted till he was on his side, facing Kagome. It took him a moment to remember why he was awake in the first place.

"Say, what possessed you (he checked his watch) _2 in the morning_. By the way you look I'd say it was a-"

"Jorge! No time for jokes! Whets after the ceiling?"

"Whoa, come down, hermana. What do you mean?"

Kagome took the time to compose her sentence. "From outside, the Berg has a _round_ shape, but we have a straight ceiling. Is there something in that gap?"

"Do you mean if there is free space between the ceiling and the top?"

"_Yes!"_

"Yeah, there is nothing in there, but it's still important- for air pressure an' stuff. Why?"

Kagome cast a fearful look towards the ceiling "There is something in there."

As if on cue, there were a series of thumps- it sounded like someone bouncing hard on the spot. Jorge was fully awake now, and was halfway across the room to get something, that could serve as a weapon, from a decorative shelf.

Kagome made to follow, but the ceiling cracked and, with a final thump a figure dropped square in between them. In the dim light, Kagome recognized the bony figure of their neighbor's girl, and felt sickly relieved that it wasn't a person she knew well.

The teen stood and casually brushed her thorn-up jeans, like falling out of a ceiling was an ordinary thing. _Maybe it is for her,_ Kagome reminded herself of the girl's insanity. She steeled herself in case the teen attacked, but the teen walked around and finding a spot where both Jorge and Kagome could see her well, she curtsied and started reciting

A piece from the translated version of _'Romeo and Juliet'_ (1), her Japanese fluent and sure, her movements and small gestures polished to perfection. Her voice was loud and raspy, and was leaving creepy whisper-like echo.

With a sudden chill, Kagome remembered that the kid wanted to become a famous actress, going to lengths to make sure her hair and clothes were always clean and fashionable. Her ripped shirt now barely hung over her thin frame and her hair was messy, littered with rubbish and grass, like the girl was rolling in dirt a minute ago.

She finished her piece and there was a pause. Something told Kagome they were supposed to clap and, judging from the girls enraged face, they had to do so _now_.

"_Bravo! _Magnificent!" She shouted in a voice a pitch higher than her usual one and started applauding the girl. Jorge caught on and started applauding himself. The girl then held out a hand, silencing both of them and, paying no mind to Jorge, looked square at Kagome.

"You like my acting?" She asked in her raspy, yet somehow sweet tone.

"Yes, of course!" Kagome said too quickly. The girl flashed a smile and displayed her yellowing teeth.

"Oh, I _knew_ you would come for me- that you won't let my talent die. You see, I _always_ wanted to see Hollywood for myself."

_You always wanted to see the what, now!?_

"_Sure_, why not! To Hollywood then. Just let me alert our... pilot... about that." Kagome played along and gestured to Jorge. Getting a nod from her, Kagome quickly walked to Jorge and told him what happened, since the conversation was in Japanese and totally lost on him.

"Oh, _I'll show her Hollywood_! Chuck her out from the window and she'll be soaring above the ocean; _like a real star_, I tell you" Jorge was not amused at being treated as just a lowly pilot. He made to walk to the Crank, but Kagome blocked his way and pleaded him to remain calm. With an air of false professionalism, Kagome approached the expectant girl and mustered a soothing tone.

"I told our pilot about plan changes, but he said that we have to stop in... Paris to refill the fuel tank. Would you like to have a tour of the city before we set out again?"

"Sure!" The girl chirped and stared expectedly at Jorge, who sent a _what-do-I-do-now?_ look towards Kagome. Kagome tilted her head towards the control room, her small gesture barely visible in the dim lightning. Jorge went out of the room unsure on whether to leave them alone or not, but once in the control room the craned his neck to look at a perfectly positioned mirror, showing what was going in the common area.

In the common area, the girl slowly walked towards the window and leaned toward it.

"Isn't the ocean beautiful?" She asked to no one. Kagome felt pressured to say something but before she could open her mouth, the girl spoke again.

"Say, we are above the Pacific Ocean, right? Doesn't that mean we passed Paris already?" Then with an exaggerated gasp, she said. "Oh, I see-you are trying to sell me off as some whore in a faraway country, aren't you? You're _kidnapping_ me, aren't you!?"

_Lady, you broke into the Berg yourself..._

In an instant the crazed girl tackled Kagome and started chocking her by both grimy hands. Kagome tried to scream, but wasted valuable air. The grip on her throat was tightening and Kagome blindly patted the wall for something. Then her hand hit a square jutting out of the otherwise smooth wall, and recognizing it for what it is, Kagome tightly closed her eyes- and switched on the lights.

She heard the girl shriek in half-hurt and half-surprise, her eyes hurting from the abrupt change in light- her hands flying to shield her eyes(2). On that same instant Jorge was there, slamming the butt of a small gun into back of the girls head. She spazmed momentary then went limp, crashing on the floor.

Kagome sagged against a wall and used both of her hands to muffle the scream that was on its way. Then, Jorge was asking her if she was alright; she managed a nod. With sudden boldness, Jorge put his hand on her shoulders and starred right into her eyes.

"Listen Katherine...I know you are shaken, but we did the _right_ thing. Believe me, we did. But I have a favor to ask-remember the green button on Control Panel C I've shown you today? (Kagome nodded) Good. I want you to go in there and push that button for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes" Kagome said, and using the wall for support she stumbled to the control room, found the button and pushed it. Slumping in the pilot's seat, she breathed hard and fast, until everything stopped moving in her mind and only then she realized with horror, that she'd just pushed the button to open the latch.

A minute later, Jorge came into the room and washed his hands in the sink near the control panels. _He was alone_. (3)

"Hey, Jorge?" Kagome asked when they were laying on their respective couches, after searching the Berg to confirm that the girl-the poor girl-was the only Crank aboard.

"Hmm?" Jorge didn't seem so keen on sleeping now.

"Are all Cranks like... _That_?"

"No. The Flare progresses in stages- this one was only half-gone at best. There are some past the Gone; real animals, don't have no ounce of human in them"

"And the WICKED is trying to find a cure for those people?"

"Yeah... What are you getting at, mucacca?"

Kagome nervously fingered the jewel, safely nestled near her chest all this time. She remembered Midoriko's voice saying _"WICKED is good"_ and repeated the phase to herself. Her decision was made.

"I want to join WICKED."

NekoZukiN: Hey, guys! Done with chapter 2. Kaggy wants to join WICKED and yes, Jorge is going to help her to get in (that's why he was she first one she met). The thing with the midnight attack was sort of the last push. Poor girl, her dreams were brutally crushed (and her skull too)...

(1) Do not own!

(2) Don't you hate the feel of your eyeballs hurting in the morning, before finally adjusting to the morning light?

(3) So, basically the door opened and Jorge tossed the wannabe actress out of board.

Check out my other stories and please review (I updated "Puzzled")

I don't own Inuyasha, or Maze Runner Trilogy. I just own my crazy imagination.

And remember:

_WICKED is good._


End file.
